


All Together

by Moonstar_Child



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Investigations, M/M, Mystery, Other, Sad, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar_Child/pseuds/Moonstar_Child
Summary: He was brought from his trance when Woojin raised his voice louder than the first time “RUN!!! BAEKHYUN YOU HAVE TO RUN!!!”, Baekhyun couldn’t do that, could he? He couldn’t let Woojin behind!, but before he made a decision the door on his side was being open and a hand took his arm in a painful manner that made him scream, he then registered what was happening, they were trying to kidnap him, and Woojin knew that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, EXO Ensemble & EXO Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 15 of June

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my first work here, so please be patient with me. I also have to tell you to be careful while reading, there's gonna be some scenes that might be triggering to some of you, I will try to update the tags as I see necessary, but don't doubt to let me know if you think I should add another one.  
> This work is highly inspired by three things: Where He Lies from kainess (you can read it on this platform), All Together from ILLENIUM (try to check the song, it would definitely set the mood!), and lastly the fact that I used to watch Pretty Little Liars (I never finished it). So yeah.  
> Before you start reading, English is not my first language, so @Can_i_hear_a_Wahoo is being my beta, and I am so fucking thankful, please show him love, without him I would be more uncomfortable publishing this! So let's give him some love!

_ Four months ago... _

_ 15th of June _

In theory Baekhyun should have realized sooner that something was off. But how could he? That day started as all his previous days since he became an idol or at least he tries to reassure himself of that. 

He woke up to his alarm, changed his clothes, and decided to eat a protein bar on his way out of the dorms. In the car at the parking lot already waiting for him were Jongdae and his manager Woojin. He sat down next to Jongdae while chatting loudly with the other two about the schedule of that day, there was not a lot to do really. Most of the day would be spent at the practice room for the next comeback of CBX, and then he would do some photoshoots for a cover magazine, nothing out of the ordinary if he had to be honest.

But that’s a lie wasn’t it? He had been feeling at edge for the last couple of months. He just couldn’t help the feeling of something on them, on  _ him _ , it was a feeling that he couldn’t shake even in the most secluded moments of his day, like a predator waiting for their prey. And even if he would speak about it, most of the people tried to remind him that his line of work was not exactly one where he could ask for privacy, and he knew that, he did, but…

When they got out of the car he felt a shiver running through his body, muttering something about a “rainy and windy day” he put his jacket closer to him while clinging to Jongdae and hurrying behind their manager to enter the SM’s building, not giving it a second thought to it. Once inside the building they went straight to the practice room where Minseok was already waiting for them stretching in a corner of the room. 

The practice went really smoothly, despite how many times they had to try it out to be perfect the members were in high spirits, and, Baekhyun would offer a joke here and there that would appease the feeling of being overworked, that was just the effect that he had, he would always be a brighter than life kind of person, and everyone loved that on him, especially in an industry that constantly tried to cover the fact that they were only humans and not robots to be exploited.

Once the practice finished Baekhyun waved goodbye to Jongdae and Minseok while going to the car with Woojin, he still had the photoshoot in the outskirts of the city, but since it was getting late and it looked like it was going to rain, Baekhyun doubted there would be a lot of traffic. He could do this, one more thing and he would be send off to the dorms, maybe he could play with Chanyeol or pester Kyungsoo to do something to eat, he just wanted some company, hell he could even go to Junmyeon… he thought harder about it, and that might actually not be a bad idea. He knew the leader had a soft spot for him, and the both of them had gotten closer these last months since that odd feeling appeared, and well if that gave him free cuddles from the older when he couldn’t sleep that was between Junmyeon and him, and the photos that Sehun had of Baekhyun drooling all over Junmyeon’s chest while clinging to him as a koala, Baekhyun was still trying to figure how to coerce the younger.

When they arrived at the studio for the photoshoot, Baekhyun was taken away by the staff members to put clothes, make up and a proper hairstyle on him. He was posing in the middle of the room while photos of him were taken as he had done a thousand times, even then he couldn’t help but still be amazed by the work put on this, on him. He still felt giddy when a photo went particularly well. And despite the previous dance practice he still felt full of energy, because of that he thought to make an InstagramLive, he knew Eris would like to see his face and speak to him for a little bit, it was decided then! He would finish this, speak with the fans for a while through his ride home, and then cuddle time with Junmyeon hyung. Now Baekhyun couldn’t wait for the photoshoot to end.

After two more hours he was discharged from the studio, Baekhyun gave his thanks to everyone before leaving with Woojin. He decided to start the InstagramLive right away, it was pouring a little, but nothing too bad, so he knew he would be listened to without a problem.

“Uhm… have you eaten anything?” Baekhyun asked while chuckling “You know you have to eat Eris! Don’t try to fool me, I would be really sad if you are lying” He was reading through the comments telling him that they ate, some were asking him about his day, while others were complimenting how handsome he was, he kept reading until he found a familiar name to him and then his smile became a grin “Ah! It looks like Junmyeon hyung is watching us” the chat went wild after that, Baekhyun couldn’t even read from how fast it was going, he just saw multiple hearts here and there “Do you like him more than me?! You weren’t near this excited when I connected!!!” he said with a pout, while seeing how the chat went wild once again reassuring him it was nothing like that, that they loved both of them.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the soft smile on his face, he just felt so happy, and the fact that he knew Junmyeon was taking time away from sleeping to see him made him even more warm inside. “Ah I get it! I was just joking!” he saw some comments about how cruel he was for playing with something like that, he was about to respond to them when he felt himself being pulled away from his seat and the phone crashing on the floor of the car still recording everything, he didn’t register what happened at first.

He was trying to seat himself properly again, since he was bent from the impact, he saw then that a car hit them on the driver’s side, Woojin! Woojin was driving him!, he had to make sure that he was fine, he took off his seat belt and reached for his manager, the latter looked a little pale and appeared to be in a lot of pain since he was the one who received the impact, blood was flooding from one side of his head and Baekhyun started to panic at the sight. Woojin groaned a little bit while putting his head up, but Baekhyun gave a relieved sigh since his manager was still conscious.

Baekhyun thought it was best to call the hospital, he didn’t want to jeopardize the health of his manager, but in the moment he was gonna open his mouth Woojin beated him to it, with a voice that was almost a whisper he told Baekhyun “Baekhyunnie, run”, there was urgency on his voice, like panic of what was about to come.

Baekhyun couldn’t understand what was happening until he followed the line of sight of Woojin, there in front of the company’s car was a person who had covered their face with what appeared to be a ski mask, Baekhyun felt the blood running away from his system, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening. He was brought from his trance when Woojin raised his voice louder than the first time “RUN!!! BAEKHYUN YOU HAVE TO RUN!!!”, Baekhyun couldn’t do that, could he? He couldn’t let Woojin behind!, but before he made a decision the door on his side was being open and a hand took his arm in a painful manner that made him scream, he then registered what was happening, they were trying to kidnap him, and Woojin  _ knew _ that.

Baekhyun started to scream from his lungs “HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!” he was struggling in the hands of his captor, but he was gonna put a fight, he tried to hit them and free himself, but that only worked to make them angry and hit Baekhyun in the face, a painful groan let his lips, and he got disoriented momentarily until he was brought back by the noise inside the car, Woojin was trying to open the door that was stuck since the incident to rescue Baekhyun, he was clearly in pain and his priority was still to protect him, Baekhyun felt tears coming to his eyes.

His eyes were forced away from Woojin when a laugh broke through the rain and his thoughts, it was cruel and icy as the windy air that day, “This was easier than I thought it would be” the perpetrator saw how Baekhyun was seeing them with fear and wariness “Oh! Don’t be like that Baekhyunnie, I assure you, we will have a lot of fun together, just us  _ for _ now” they purred the last words and Baekhyun felt like throwing up.

His captor was slightly distracted by something behind Baekhyun and then told him with a mocking tone “He passed away like a fly… too easy, too easy” they grinned while looking at Woojin. Baekhyun took that as his only opportunity to get away, he hit them on the shin, since a classic move is still a classic move, and when they bent themselves from the pain he made a sprint. He couldn’t hear the rain falling to the ground, he just heard his own heart thumping inside his head, telling him to go faster, to don’t look behind even if he wanted to see that Woojin was fine, he had to leave, they were there for him, they wouldn’t touch Woojin, at least that’s what he told himself, he really hoped everyone would forgive him for running away. He really did.

In the other side of the town Junmyeon saw as Jongdae was cradling Sehun in his arms as the latter was crying his eyes out, Kyungsoo and Jongin were looking at the wall with haunted expressions on their faces, in the table in front of them was the still recording InstagramLive of Baekhyun. Junmyeon felt like throwing up, this wasn’t real, Baekhyun will come any moment and assure him that he was fine, that all of this was a nightmare, it HAD to be. They didn’t know for how long they stayed there until they heard the sirens of the police officers and an ambulance coming from the cellphone in the table. Junmyeon let out a sob and collapsed on the ground.

  
  



	2. 16th June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Liste to "I don't wanna know" from GOLDHOUSE and Mokita, and lemme know what you think! ALSO a give thanks to @Can_i_hear_a_Wahoo, without him we wouldn't have a new chapter!

_ 16th of June _

Junmyeon was still on the ground when Youngmin, Minseok and Chanyeol appeared in the living room, he felt a pair of arms hugging him from next to him while whispering sweet nothings until he calmed down enough to face their manager who had been holding him all this time. Junmyeon thought at that moment that Youngmin had never looked more scared and pale in all the time that he had worked with them, but even then he tried to give an encouraging smile.

It took him some minutes to register what was happening around him, but from the periphery of his right eye he could see that Chanyeol and Minseok were holding Kyungsoo and Jongin like they feared their youngest were gonna disappear  _ too _ , and although Sehun had stopped crying, he still looked like anything would set him off once again. He then turned to Jongdae and saw how red his eyes were, even though he was trying to be strong for Sehun. And then it hit him, he wasn’t the only one who feared for Baekhyung’s well being, he wasn’t the only person that Hyun’s beautiful soul touched, he will never be the only one in pain, but he could be a pillar for those who shared that scar with him, he  _ decided _ to be.

Taking in a shaking breath, he made contact with Youngmin’s eyes and the older understood everything, he stood first helping Junmyeon whose legs were shaking a little bit, he didn’t know how to go from here, what to say, but he knew that his members needed him, and he would be damned forever if he couldn’t at least be there for them. He approached Jongdae and Sehun first since they were the closest to him, and he honestly didn’t believe he could walk a lot, when he touched Sehun’s shoulder and the youngest saw his face it was like their baby never stopped crying, he throw himself to Junmyeon and hugged him with all his force, Junmyeon put a hand on his back while rubbing in circles, he then lifted his face to make eye contact with Jongdae who was observing everything from the sofa, not words were needed.

Jongdae started crawling to them until he was in Junmyeon’s reach, the oldest didn’t doubt it for a second before bringing him to the embrace, and then he had two people crying their souls out. The sounds they were making broke his heart a little more, but he knew they had to have this, they needed to take everything out. He didn’t know for how long they were there, until the rest of his members were joining them, he felt how his clothes were getting wet, and there was someone who might be letting a little of mucus on his hair, but he couldn’t care less.

They stayed there until everyone calmed down, and when that happened his manager was bringing cups of tea for everyone, a deep sadness was featuring the small smile he displayed, but no one said anything. When everyone sat down and were drinking Junmyeon cleared his throat before speaking “Is Baekhyun- is he…” Junmyeon couldn’t do this, he couldn’t say the words, not now and definitely never, but he  _ needed _ to know for sure, either way Youngmin understood perfectly.

“We… we aren’t sure” everyone put his eyes on Youngmin after that, but if he was uncomfortable for the attention he didn’t show it “When the police officers and the ambulance arrived there was not sign of other people outside of Woojin, who’s currently in the hospital” Junmyeon felt like shit, he didn’t think of Woojin, he was so worried for Baekhyun he... but before he could dwell more on it Youngmi continued “The police wants to speak with everyone, they think it might help” he made visual contact with every member.

“Help how?” one member said, a little skeptical, none of them were there after all, how could  _ they _ be of help, Youngmin took a breath in and Junmyeon knew him too well to know  _ that _ wasn’t good “They believe… they” his voice broke a little at the end “I think it’s better if they say it, they just think it could be a possibility, they aren’t certain” nevertheless something on his face gave away that he believed in it.

Everyone sat in silence until Kyungsoo spoke “We should go now” everyone turned to him “It’s not like… I mean, we aren’t doing anything, but we  _ can _ do something if we speak with them” some of them nodded and the others muttered their agreement, but before they could stand up Youngmin told them “I think you should stay” all the heads were turned towards him as if he just growed a second head “I know, please,  _ please _ hear me out” he begged the last bit “It’s too late at night or too early, we don’t know if that person is still out there, we don’t know what they want” he saw them with desperation on his eyes “I’m not saying this as your manager, but as a person that cares for all of you, I don’t want any of you to disappear too” he sobbed after saying that.

Each member saw the others in distress at seeing their manager in tears, it wasn’t until Junmyeon stood up and put his hand on Youngmin’s back that the latter calmed down muttering a “sorry”. Junmyeon made eye contact with all his members, part of his family, and let a sigh before speaking “We can sleep here, all of us, until there’s enough sunlight for us to go out” before any member could protest Junmyeon raised his hand “I know” he said it with a sorrowed voice, everyone slumped their shoulders and hang out their heads. No one spoke while arranging the living room, neither when they woke up (no one actually slept, their minds were haunted by the screams of Baekhyun), and definitely not on their way to the police station.

Junmyeon stumbled on his bed hugging his pillow to his chest, hiding his face on it as he tried to remember what happened at the police station, “lack of evidence”, “not a ransom”, and the thing that tormented him the most “a planned kidnapping”, because the moment he heard that he remembered all the times that Baekhyun told him he felt odd, like something wasn’t right… and the truth was that he couldn’t help but blame himself. Junmyeon hugged the cushion harder until his knees were almost touching his chest from the position that he was in. He didn’t realise he was trembling until he felt another person joining him on the bed to cuddle him, he let himself rest his face on their chest while taking deep breaths, the hands of the other person were soothing on his hair and reassuring on his arm, he allowed himself the comfort until he was closing his eyes, but before his eyes could gave up he heard them say “We will find him”, and he believed them.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure for how long he ran, but he didn’t stop until his legs gave up on him, and by then the rain had stopped. He tried to take big breaths of air so his lungs didn’t feel like they were burning, after that he looked around him to see exactly where he was. And he saw… he saw nothing, there was literally nothing anywhere, not even the road, just grass, and grass, and more grass, well  _ fuck _ .

It looked like he still had time before dawn, he debated the best course of action momentarily, but honestly he couldn’t stay still for long periods of time without risking  _ creepy ass  _ catching on him, and that definitely wasn’t an option. He brought himself up, and started wandering around in wobbling legs, he thought his best option was to go back to the road and hope that someone would find him, but he wasn’t sure  _ ass man _ wouldn’t be there waiting for him, and he honestly didn’t know where the road even was.

He was lost in the middle of who knows where, he didn’t have his cellphone or a way to contact anyone, his clothes were totally wet, and a lunatic was following him… he hugged himself while holding the tears that were trying to fall down from his cheeks, why was this happening? What did he do? He embraced himself tighter, he just wanted a peaceful night, was that too much to ask for? Was this a way for him to be punished? He hated this, he hated…  _ himself _ , if it weren’t for Baekhyun Woojin would be sleeping with his wife, and now he was.. was he even alive? for all he knew he could had left a corpse behind since his manager didn’t receive medical health on time, and everything was thanks to Baekhyun… 

He put his hands on his eyes so he could escape from all of this, even for a moment, just a second, that’s all he needed. He stayed there until a breeze passed him, as if encouraging him ahead, kept going Baekhyun, kept walking, kept living, it whispered, and Baekhyun? He would take what he could. So even if he felt like giving up, he wouldn't, he owned that much to his fans, his workmates, his friends, his members, his family… he would fight until the end, he wiped his face and walked without looking behind.

When he finally spotted something the sun was already making him sweat, and he started feeling the deshydratation taking a toll on him, that was the biggest warning that he had before passing away. When he woke up again was to something wet on his cheek, he groaned a little and tried to take it away, but a hand stopped him before whispering “You’re burning, child” he froze after that trying to get away from their reach, but the person understood and put themselves up to give him space. He took some breaths in and out before trying to open his eyes, that’s when he realized two things, first, an umbrella was protecting him from the Sun, and second, the hand attached to it was  _ old _ , he followed it with his eyes until he saw their face,  _ her _ , an old woman with a straw hat.

Her name was Kim Joohyun and she was the owner of the strawberry greenhouse that Baekhyun saw before passing away. She was making her daily walk when she saw him on the ground, and decided to help him. Once inside her house she gave him water and some vitamins with a little of the leftovers she had from her breakfast. Baekhyun was beyond touched and wouldn’t stop thanking her even when she dismissed him every time. But even if she tried to act nonchalant, Baekhyun noticed how her sight lingered on his clothes, hair and his puffy eyes. So when she asked if he was ok, he told her everything, maybe because she was the first person that he could interact with since the incident or perhaps it was her smell to strawberry and how gentle her touch was while helping him inside her home, either way he decided to trust her.

Baekhyun expected that she would ask him to leave, and he was fine with it, he knew it was coming, what he didn’t anticipate was her getting up suddenly and running for something in the kitchen, when she came back she looked hesitant before giving him the newspaper of that day. There on the front page with bold big letters “LIVE KIDNAPPING OF K-POP STAR BAEKHYUN”, he read it one time, two times, three times… he doesn’t know for how long he stayed there trying to comprehend the words in front of him before he saw his tears leaving stains on it.

He was brought back by a pair of hands first on his shoulders so she could turn him and face her, then holding his cheeks wiping aways his tears “It’s fine, child, you are safe here” Joohyun whispered to him “It’s fine” she repeated like a mantra until Baekhyun calmed down. Once she was sure he wouldn’t cry anymore, Joohyun took him to a small living room with a sofa in the middle of it, she guided him from the hand until Baekhyun laid down on it, and even then she didn’t let go of his hand. Baekhyun thought her touch felt like family, he allowed himself to sleep with that in mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, and I am sorry. I will try to make them longer!
> 
> Take care of yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it make sure to give me kudos or a comment! And if you don't, try to check out other works, don't feel discouraged!
> 
> Lastly, remember to take care of yourself! ALL of you. See you.


End file.
